


festival of feelings and food

by my_nk



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Food Play, Juban, M/M, blowjob, juza/banri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_nk/pseuds/my_nk
Summary: they don't know what they are to each other at this point in time and they’re too afraid to askso they fool around instead
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	festival of feelings and food

**Author's Note:**

> written for A3 NSFW week Day 1 - foodplay
> 
> man i didn't really beta this but i hope you enjoy. also happy valentines hope u gets lots of chocolates and loving. or both

It’s not everyday that you walk in on Settsu Banri sitting in front of a tower of marshmallows and scowling at the chocolate syrup next to it.

“You’re here,” he sounds peeved, just as Juza opens the door to their shared dorm. Juza isn’t sure what he’s annoyed at now, since he’s often jumpy around just about anything, but only when Juza is around.

“Sweet crap from Sakyo-san,” Banri continues to complain. “Can you believe this is our treat for successfully re-running The Stranger? You gotta be shittin’ me…”

Juza stares at the table. The plate looks fancy, with intricate patterns around the circumference, and the arrangement of the marshmallows is reminiscent of that of champagne towers. “If you don’t want it, I’ll-”

“I was waiting for that,” Banri huffs and sends him a glare as Juza positions himself next to him. Vaguely at the back of his head Juza thinks it’s funny that he can now bear to sit next to this pain-in-the-ass that is his roommate, especially with how they started out. But “roommate” is all he can describe him as for now, since he can never quite pinpoint what Banri really is to him.

Whatever. He can think about that another time.

He reaches out for the syrup first, but his hand gets swatted away by Banri’s. He frowns. “What.”

“You,” Banri began. “Need to cut down on your sugar intake.”

“Why do you even care,” Juza sighs. _You have been doing that a lot lately, commenting on my diet_ , is what he wants to say but doesn’t. It’s not like Banri only picks on that part of him either.

“I can’t have you guys falling behind on your fitness because of your diet. A leader’s gotta do what a leader’s gotta do.” He pauses. “I’ll eat it instead.”

Juza rolls his eyes. _Like that totally makes sense._ “You don’t even like it.”

“Whatever. You can practice self-control in the meantime. For now, these are out-of-bounds.”

“Oi. Sakyo-san gave these to us, so let me have some of it at least.”

“Tough luck,” Banri starts to flick open the cap. “You aren’t allowed to get your hands on this till I say so.” He carefully pours a little of the syrup over the marshmallows, and winces when he accidentally pours a little too much on the side.

Juza’s eyes _had_ been peeled on the plate that is basically sugar heaven, but Banri’s reactions are just… amusing.

“Sure you don’t need help?”

“Wipe that smile off your face.”

Is it him, or is Banri turning red?

It seems like Banri wants to continue antagonising Juza anyway, so he gingerly picks up a very coated marshmallow at the top and shoves it into his mouth as cleanly as he can.

That’s it. Juza bursts out laughing at the sight of syrup slowly sliding down the corner of Banri’s mouth and making its way down his chin.

“You bastard…” Juza can practically feel Banri’s murderous aura in his own mirth.

“Your mouth ain’t all that much, huh?” Juza blurts out, and it sounds worse than he imagined in his head.

Banri coughs, a little louder than usual. “As if your mouth’s worth anything.” He shoots Juza a glare before glancing around for something to wipe off the mess.

And Juza gets a terrible idea.

Banri _did_ say he can’t get his hands on the dessert, but what if…?

It’s an absolutely terrible idea. Logically both of them would be repulsed, but Juza’s rightful desserts are in jeopardy and he doesn’t want to live this one down.

“Settsu. Hold still.”

“Huh, what-”

_Here goes nothing._

Juza inches forward, and Banri’s face is up against his in no time. He grips onto his roommate’s arm before pressing his mouth against the corner of Banri’s lips, slowly savouring the syrup (it’s really good, he makes a mental note to note down the brand later) and making his way further down.

He realises somewhere along the way that his roommate has practically frozen at his action, save for the sound of him taking in a sharp breath and the feel of his pulse throbbing at his arm. Or is it his own pulse? He isn’t able to tell anymore.

“What’re you-” Juza hears Banri gasp out, but Juza chooses to ignore how delighted he feels by Banri’s reaction, and licks the last drop off smooth, soft skin before leaning back to see his roommate’s rapidly reddening face.

(While ignoring how red he has made himself feel, and worse.)

“You said not to use hands. So I didn’t,” he tries to boldly declare, and hates that he can still feel a waver in his own voice.

It’s hard deciphering the look in Banri’s eyes, but Juza figures he’s desperately trying to look like he wants to murder him and failing at the same time. Whatever. He won this round, he proudly thinks, and that’s all he matters.

Or that’s what he convinces himself with as he tries to ignore how fast his heart is beating now.

“You fucking idiot. It’s not like you cleaned off everything either.” Banri tries to wipe the chocolate trail from his neck to his collarbones and winces as he makes even more of a mess. “Shit.”

One more terrible idea pops into his head, but he can’t really blame it, since the sight of Banri trying to drag down his loose shirt to clean the mess is… He closes his eyes, awful realisation dawning upon him. He’s now hungry, but less over the dessert and more over the… he couldn’t bring himself to finish that thought.

He should probably leave the room. For both of their sanity. Stuff himself silly with the new pancakes from the cafe nearby.

“Well?” Banri’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. “What're you staring at? Are you… not going to finish what you’ve started?” He shifts and tries to hide his expression while his rather suggestive front is still facing Juza.

_Fuck._

Juza doesn’t think anymore after that.

“Then allow me,” Juza slowly pushes Banri flat onto the floor, and instantly gets to work. He darts his tongue out, licking the side of his neck and eliciting yet another gasp from his roommate and god he hates to say that the sound totally went to his groin.

“You good?” Juza is mouthing against his collarbones and Banri just gives up and flats out _moans_.

“Fuck… Yeah whatever just keep going,” he gasps, and shivers as Juza accidentally scrapes his teeth against his skin. Interesting.

“You like that.”

“I don’t, you damned _daikon_.”

“Sure you don’t,” Juza grinds his erection against his, and Banri just gives up retorting for that second. “Tell me what you want, Settsu.”

_Tell me what we really are._

(Even though he knows Settsu Banri will never give an honest, direct answer to that.)

And Banri lets out a slightly breathless laugh at that, covering his eyes with his arm.

“Might as well, I guess,” Banri laughs and sits up to face him. _Might as well carry on while we’re in this deep_ , Juza thinks is what he wants to say.

Juza watches as Banri wordlessly tosses yet another generously coated marshmallow into his mouth before crashing their lips together. That generated a moan, and then another as Banri pries his mouth open, and that’s where Juza gives up on finding out who is moaning in the moment, because now Banri’s tongue is now caressing and violating the inside of his mouth and he hates it. He hates how good it feels; no doubt his easy-mode roommate kisses way better than him, and it’s doubly unfair when his tongue is now chocolate and marshmallow flavoured.

The next time Banri’s tongue reaches deep enough he tugs on it; savouring the mixture that is the sweetness of his tongue and the sweetness of his moans. They collapse onto the floor, Banri still trying to taste every crevice inside Juza’s mouth and faltering as Juza trails down to grope at his butt.

They finally part for air. “How is it?” Banri breathlessly asks him, sweeping his hair out of his face. “Delicious, is it not?”

Juza finds himself licking his lips at that action. “Very.” _Both the desserts and you_ , he wanted to say.

“Then why don’t we get this party started,” Banri fumbles around for the syrup again, and squeezes a generous amount around his shoulder. Juza stares as the syrup now dripping down Banri’s shirt. “But you continue to play by the rules.”

“No hands on the food,” Juza says.

“Exactly,” Banri shifts up to him, climbing on him and sitting on his lap.

_Oh Fuck_.

“What if I break the rules,” Juza slides his hands down Banri’s back, then slowly lifting up his stained shirt. He doesn’t want to think about this anymore. Not when the smell of both sweetness and Banri is right in his face.

Banri helps to toss it off him. “I’ll kill you.”

Juza glances at the syrup dripping down Banri’s pecs, arms, nipples… He takes in a sharp breath.

“Not if I kill you first, I guess.”

He pushes Banri down again before the latter could answer and promptly goes on auto-pilot; his mouth immediately went for the _best_ part as it hungrily sucks on a coated nipple. Banri whines softly at the contact and Juza feels his roommate’s boner getting bigger and harder against his thigh.

“Hyodo you- fuck, not there!” Banri indignantly protests as Juza squeezes his dick straining through his pants. Juza doesn’t listen, and continues to rub at it; Banri dissolves into a mess of moans and gasps, his earlier resolve rapidly vanishing.

It’s too fun like this; teasing Banri and reducing him to nothing but a mess. Juza has never really felt the need to dominate others, but when it comes to Banri, he figures his roommate needs a lesson or two.

Not that he really gets off of seeing his roommate so helpless.

But first he has to clean up the mess; Juza returns his attention to Banri’s torso, and relishes in how Banri tightly grasps at his arms as he slowly laps up every single drop off his skin. His teeth makes contact yet again at the crevice of his neck and Juza feels yet another shiver.

“Someone’s having fun, huh.”

“Am not,” Banri lies through his teeth, his eyes now pin pricked with tears. “I’m now having a bit of a problem,” he seethes, or at least tries to.

“You mean this?” Juza grinds against him, and Banri scrambles to grasp onto his shoulders again.

_Cute_ , his brain helpfully supplies without permission.

“I’ll kill you,” Banri pauses. “Later.”

“I cleaned you off and you want to kill me,” Juza stares at him.

“Cuz you’re a nuisance,” Banri, against his own words, starts to grind against Juza. “Terrible,” he moans. “A fucking pain in the ass.”

They’re getting wildly off track, but Juza finds that he doesn’t mind.

He gets yet another terrible idea. He hopes it’s the last one.

“Settsu,” his hands settle on the hem of Banri’s pants. “Let me.” 

“Mm? Gonna fuck me?” Banri laughs into his neck, and Juza tries to hold back a shiver at that. 

(That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Maybe another day, maybe even later.)

“Please.”

“Not like you to beg, Hyodo-kun,” Banri drawls, but starts to kick off his pants anyway.

“Says the one who’s clearly on the verge of.”

“You’re so noisy,” Banri complains, and removes the last of his underwear. Juza thinks it’s the first time he’s seeing Banri’s dick like this; it’s normally average-sized, but it’s now bigger, erect with precum slowly leaking out, and…

Yeah. Juza thinks he can do this.

“What d’you think about…” Juza stares at the syrup bottle, and Banri whistles, catching the drift. Juza thinks he hates and loves that about him.

“Are you sure about this, Hyodo-kun~? Don’t come crying to me if you choke.”

“Not if you’re the one that’s choking.” Juza sits him down and settles in between his legs. 

“Bring it on.”

(Juza thinks it’s cute how Banri is still putting up such a bravado.)

The uncapping of the syrup bottle suddenly sounds deafening, and Juza watches as Banri drizzles the liquid over the beginning of his dick and ends it near the tip. 

“It’s cooling,” Banri groans.

“Sounds like you need help.” Juza’s particularly fascinated at how the syrup is dripping off his dick and onto the floor. Sakyo’s bound to pop at the sight.

He hears Banri sigh. “Stop staring and get to it.”

Juza doesn’t need telling twice; he almost reaches out his hand to _grab_ at him, but remembers where he is at the last minute and instead rests it on Banri’s inner thigh while he slowly positions himself at the side of his dick and _licks_. It tastes good there too, he thinks, and slowly moves further down to mouth at his balls. There’s not much syrup there, but every drop counts.

“Fuck…” he hears Banri curse out softly, sharp intakes of air whenever Juza lightly sucks on skin, and cries out when Juza’s mouth finally closes around his dick and licks the tip. “Hyodo… I…”

Juza hums around his length, and Banri grabs at his hair and pulls him forward. The tip hits near the back of his throat and Juza has to immediately pull away and cough.

Guess Banri really did make him choke first.

“Oi, Hyodo, you good?” Juza catches the slight panic in Banri’s voice.

“S’all good. I thought you were gonna kill me.” 

“I can’t have you dying on my dick, for fuck’s sake,” Banri huffs.

Right. Juza leans down again and once again captures Banri’s now clean of syrup and weeping dick, tongue now slowly lapping at the leaking tip. He doesn’t like the taste of come; it’s bitter and not at all appealing, but the kind of reactions Juza can generate from Banri like this almost tastes sweeter than chocolate.

Almost, is the keyword.

Banri is now gripping onto Juza’s shoulders and throwing his head back. “Hyodo, stop, I’m gonna-”

Juza gives the tip one more experimental suck and withdraws, and it was then Banri moans loudly, his seed spilling onto the floor, his abdomen, and a little of it splattering onto Juza’s hand. Juza gives his balls a small tug, and more come sputters out, accompanied by Banri’s choked moans at his administration.

The following minute was accompanied by laboured breathing, more from Banri’s end, and then Juza breaks the silence.

“We… gotta clean up.” 

“We gotta,” Banri agrees. “But what about your own problem, huh?” It’s now Banri’s turn to taunt him, his knee now pressing into Juza’s tent in his pants, and Juza fervently tries to bite back a moan.

“Yknow, we-” Juza gasps as Banri presses into him even more. “We can do it. Now.”

Banri is already removing the layers off Juza, kissing at every expanse of his skin. “But of course, partner.” He grins into his neck, and that’s when Juza decides to put his arms around his roommate and gently fall onto the floor with him.

\-------

Sakyo’s at their door some time later, for he apparently heard some “loud knocking noises” coming from Room 104. He surveys their room and sighs. “Did you guys get into another fight just RIGHT after our shows.”

He’s tired, that much Juza can tell since he isn’t trying to yell their ears off or reach for the handcuffs again. (He almost shrivels at the thought of the latter, but then realises that’s no longer going to work on solving the problem. The opposite, in fact.)

(He feels like him and Banri created another one.)

Banri casually yawns. “Yeah over your... desserts.” His hoodie slides a little to the left and he quickly slides it back to cover up a mark. Juza’s face starts to heat up. “Hyodo wouldn’t fucking share.”

Sakyo only stares at them. “Literally what for. We’re going for a buffet tomorrow. Did I not- right, I didn’t,” he groans. “We’re going to an All-You-Can-Eat for dinner tomorrow. The dessert was just to tide you guys over. Let the rest of the guys know, Settsu. And be sure to eat up every single thing on your plate, do you understand, it’s not often that I blah blah blah…”

“There he goes again,” Banri sighs.

“Says the person whose eyes went as wide as saucers when he mentioned the buffet.”

Banri lightly punches him. “And YOU’RE fucking drooling.”

“In any case, pipe your asses down. It’s getting late and I don’t want to put anyone in a timeout,” Sakyo seems to be boring holes into their souls, and Juza doesn’t like it.

“Yeah, yeah, not to worry,” Banri sighs and waves him off.

Sakyo gives them one last glare before walking off.

Banri is careful to latch the door back. Just in case. “Damn old man didn’t let us clean up before trying to break down the door.”

“Wonder whose fault that is,” Juza mumbles.

“You-” Banri then catches himself, and takes a deep breath. “We’re gonna clean up. And take a nice long bath.”

“Sounds good,” Juza finds himself smiling, and starts to clean the syrup off the floor.

“Hey, Hyodo,” Banri breaks the silence.

“Mm?”

Banri pauses. “Y’know the new cafe? I’m going to hang out there next Saturday. You can join me if you want.”

_Sweet._

Juza goes up to Banri and plants a kiss on his lips. “I’ll be there.”

Banri makes a face. “Gross," he says despite himself.

Juza goes back to wiping the floor. “Sure, and we just fucked.”

“You’re such a pain in the ass,” Banri complains and stomps off with his clothes.

What are they now? Even though Banri just let him kiss him, Juza still doesn’t know. They’re roommates, they’re each other’s pain in the ass, they’re rivals that taunt each other. Are they friends? Can they be more than that if they have never considered each other friends? He doesn’t think he can handle these big questions now.

The only thing that Juza knows that he’s looking forward to next Saturday.


End file.
